


The Special Day

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Birthday, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, trainshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: It's the Champion's Birthday and who better to celebrate it than with his loving boyfriend!
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 35





	The Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special birthday gift for my friend Happy birthday Cole!

The roar of the crowd rocked across Wyndon Stadium as the challenger’s last Pokemon collapsed to the ground. They fell to their knees in defeat as they looked on towards the Champion. His brown hair and bright smile greeted the crowd as he walked towards the challenger.

“You did amazing out there! Befitting a worthy opponent for me and my Pokemon!” Victor smiled and shook the hand of the challenger and walked off towards the dugouts, but not before a crowd of reporters, swarmed him.

“Champion, Victor! Congrats on defending your title! How would you describe this year’s challenger?” He smiled and looked at the camera,

“Well, they are getting stronger every day! But that doesn’t mean I can’t hold back! I do have to fill the shoes of Mr. Leon after all and I’ll tell you one thing, those shoes are huge!” The reporters laughed at the young Champion’s remark as he headed towards the locker room to change.

After donning a red jacket and grey cap, he walked out of the stadium in hopes of leaving as soon as possible.

“Mr. Victor!” A small group of children cried out from behind him as he was swarmed again by a group of young kids. All looking up to him with stars in their eyes.

“You were so cool as always!”

“Can you show us some battling stuff?” Victor smiled as the kids pulled at his arms in hopes to get him to chat with them but he shook his head.

“I’m sorry kids, I have somewhere I need to be!” The kids responded in a series of sad groans. Victor pursed his lips and grinned. “But I can tell you what. How about you guys come back after another exhibition match of mine and I’ll teach you guys a few things?” 

“Yay!” They all shouted in unison as the young Champion waved them off and called the flying taxi.

“Good afternoon, Champion Victor!” The cabbie smiled as he boarded.

“Afternoon!”

“Where to? No wait, let me guess...Wedgehurst?” Victor let out a small laugh as the cabbie grinned excitedly.

“There’s no other place than that!”

“Of course! I’m sure our young professor in the making has something special planned for the Champion’s birthday!” Victor smiled as the Corviknight took off, allowing the boy to see the big city of Wyndon below. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a large sign that said.

‘Happy Birthday, Victor’ being held up by the kids of Wyndon. He opened the window and waved as he flew off towards Wedgehurst.

* * *

  
  
  


“Hop! Have you finished today’s lesson yet?” Sonia looked up from her desk and jumped when Hop slammed down the large notebook in front of her. He grinned wide and laughed,

“Done! I’ll be going now! I’ll see you later tonight at Wyndon!” He hung his lab coat on the rack and donned his signature blue jacket and waved off the Professor. He ran towards Postwick at a record pace, waving at the nearby townsfolk as he passed. He slowed to a stop and spotted a woman tending to a garden. He jumped and leaned over the fence and waved. “Afternoon, Mrs. Williams! Is Vic here yet?” She and brushed the dirt off of her smock and smiled,

“Afternoon, Hop! I’m sorry, he hasn’t shown up quite yet! Did you catch his match? He was pretty amazing today!”

“Vic’s always amazing! Did you tell him where I’ll be at?”

“Of course, you’re gonna be in Wedgehurst at the lab!” She winked,

“Perfect! That will give me enough time to get everything ready!” He bolted towards his home, almost skipping with excitement.

“Mum! is everything ready?!” He shouted as he entered his home.

“Just finished cooling it, Hop!” She laughed as she showed him the chocolate cake. “But it just needs some finishing touches! Why don’t you go add them, Hop!” She hugged him as he walked over the table to frost the cake. 

“Vic’s gonna love this cake!”

“Not as much as he loves you, Hop.” Hop blushed as his mum giggled at him.

“Mum! Not funny!”

“It’s true though! Why else would he defeat a challenger so fast?” Hop thought about it and remembered that Vic is one to take his time for battles. To draw out the true strength of his opponents. 

“That’s true…” Hop smiled to himself as he finished decorating the cake. “I’m gonna go to Sonia’s lab now!” He gave a small kiss on his mother’s cheek and headed out the door, cake in hand.

* * *

  
  


“We have arrived, birthday boy! Say hello to the professors for me!” The cabbie waved at Victor as he crawled out of the taxi.

“Will, do! Thanks!” He adjusted his cap and jacket and walked towards the lab. His heart was thumping so hard, he could hear it through his ears. The excitement of seeing his beloved overtook him and made his legs feel like jelly. _‘Okay, Vic, you can do this! It’s just seeing your boyfriend that’s all.’_ He knocked on the door and waited.

“Oh, hey Victor!” Sonia smiled as she opened the door. She gave him a big hug and ruffled his hair. “How’s the birthday boy doing?” She stopped and placed her hand on his head and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, did you get shorter?” She teased,

“Haha, very funny. I haven’t grown yet, at least I don’t think. But I’ll get there!” Victor tried to stand up as straight as he could but he, couldn’t hold on it for long as he strained due to exhaustion. “Is Hop here?”

“He just left to take care of something. Why not stick around, I’m sure he’ll be here soon. I mean it is your birthday. Who’d be a better choice to spend it than the person you love the most.” Sonia ruffled the champion’s hair and went back to her desk.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door swung open and the familiar blur of blue and purple, caught Victor’s attention. “Sonia! I have the ca- Victor?!” Hop jumped and put the cake behind his back as he saw the young champion smile and wave at him.

“Hey, Hop! I came here as fast as I could!” Victor jumped up and walked over to Hop who back away slowly. Almost turning as bright red like his boyfriend’s jacket.

“Hey, Vic...it’s good to see you too. I uh, Happy birthday!” He brought out the cake and blushed as it had his and Victor’s faces on the fudge frosting. Along with the usual, “Happy Birthday, to my special guy,” on it.

“Oh, wow! That looks amazing Hop!” Victor’s eyes sparkled like a pair of wishing stars as he took the cake from Hop’s hands. He blushed as his small hands touched the Professor’s slightly larger ones. “Want to grab a slice?” 

“Yeah, sure!” Hop watched as Victor turned around, holding the cake. Just then Hop spotted a flash of yellow running towards them. “Yamper no!” It was too late. Victor didn’t see the little pup coming and tripped over the Pokemon. “Victor!” Hop ran forward and caught Victor as the cake toppled on top of him.

“Hop! Victor!” Sonia ran over to them and laughed as Victor was over Hop, with the cake fallen between them. “Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine...but the cake.” Hop looked down and saw the chocolate smeared over his shirt. He sighed and looked up at Victor in the eyes. “I’m sorry, Vic, this was supposed to be your special day!” Victor wiped his finger on a piece of cake and frost and tasted it.

“Wow, Hop! This is delicious! I love it!” Victor beamed as he tasted the delicious frosting.

“It would’ve been better if you and I got to share a slice.” Hop shut his eyes in defeat but opened them when he felt the warmth of Victor’s lips on his cheek. His face burned a rosy pink as Victor parted from it.

“Hop, it’s the thought that counts! I love it regardless, just as much as I love you!”

“I love you too, Victor!” Hop pulled Victor into a kiss and laughed in between breaths. “You’re right, the cake does taste good!” 

“Uh, boys. As much as I’d love to see you be all lovey-dovey, who’s gonna clean this mess?” The boys laughed as Sonia shook her head at them.

“Thanks for celebrating my birthday, Hop!” 

“Happy Birthday, Vic!”


End file.
